At present, many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, smart televisions and the like, are installed with Android operation system. In order to simply works and lives, when the electronic device is used by a user, some applications (APP for short) may be installed on the electronic device gradually. An APP may generate data during running. The data may be stored in a storage path corresponding to a package name of the APP. After a period of time, the electronic device may suffer from insufficient memory space, which may influence normal launch of the App or lower a response speed of the APP. At this time, the user commonly triggers an operation to clear the data of the APP installed on the electronic device, for example deleting cached files or data files corresponding to the APP. In detail, the data stored in the electronic device may be cleared via an APP with a capacity of data clearing as well as via a system clearing function of the operation system.